The End Of Heartache
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: Runo reflect's on the fellings for her hear break, She reavles her true felling's about when Dan left for Bayview and she was all alone.


**Man I'm doing a lot of One-Shot's. I love this Song and I think it fit's perfectly. With the idea I have in my head. This is one of my FAV song's I LOVE IT. It's so emotional(I'm not emotional. I just like this type of music) I love it .IDW to blad on so let's get to it.**

* * *

><p>This distance between us, This disillusion in my heart. I cling to the memories, I have with you. While falling to forget. Sleep brings me relief, Since I don't think about it then. A hope of a new day. While waking to misery, Of being with out you.<p>

**_This distance_**  
><strong><em>This disillusion<em>**  
><strong><em>I cling to memories<em>**  
><strong><em>While falling<em>**  
><strong><em>Sleep brings relief<em>**  
><strong><em>And the hope of a new day<em>**  
><strong><em>Waking the misery<em>**  
><strong><em>Of being without you<em>**

I surrender I give in, To this depression. Another moment with out you is like another eternity. Seek somebody for comfort, Need to call somebody for solace. I'll be waiting for the end of my Broken Heart. Completion of pain and misery. I'll be waiting for the End of my Broken Heart.

_**Surrender**_  
><em><strong>I give in<strong>_  
><em><strong>A moment yes another eternity<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Seek me) for comfort<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Call me) for solace<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the end of my broken heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Completion<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the end of my broken heart<strong>_

You knows me, You knows me all to well. My only desire is to bridge our division. To be a bell to bring us together once more. To end my Broken heart.

**_You know me_**  
><strong><em>You know me all to well<em>**  
><strong><em>My only desire<em>**  
><strong><em>Is to bridge our division<em>**

In sorrow, Complete sorrow, I speak you're name and my voice mirrors, mirrors my torment. I hurts like something you couldn't imagining this broken heart.

**_In sorrow _**  
><strong><em>I speak your name<em>**  
><strong><em>And my voice mirrors, mirrors my torment<em>**

Am I breathing? Am I living? My strength fails me, I fell nothing but pain and misery. I hold you're picture. You're picture. Just a bitter memory. Of sweet regret.

_**Am I breathing?**_  
><em><strong>My strength fails me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your picture<strong>_  
><em><strong>A bitter memory<strong>_

"If you only knew what you do to me, Dan" I muttered to my self. In pain when I spoke his name, and my voice mirrors, mirrors my torment, With pain and misery. Holding his picture what a bitter memory.

_**In sorrow **_  
><em><strong>I speak your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my voice mirrors, mirrors my torment<strong>_

_**Your picture**_  
><em><strong>A bitter memory<strong>_

The distance between us, Is nothing but a dissolution in my heart. Every memory I think about, I keep cling on to it. While falling into this deep depression. The hope of a new better day. Waking to this misery I think about you, Waking to this misery of being with out you.

_**This distance**_  
><em><strong>This disillusion<strong>_  
><em><strong>I cling to memories<strong>_  
><em><strong>While falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sleep brings relief<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the hope of a new day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waking the misery<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of being without you<strong>_

I surrender, I give in to my Broken heart. A moment seems like and eternity, With my broken hear. I seek comfort, I seek solace. But I guess I'll be waiting, Waiting for the end of my Broken heart. Completion, Completion of pain. I'll be waiting for the end of my Broken Heart,.

_**Surrender**_  
><em><strong>I give in<strong>_  
><em><strong>A moment yes another eternity<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Seek me) for comfort<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Call me) for solace<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the end of my broken heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Completion<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the end of my broken heart<strong>_

This pain, This pain I know it, I know it all to well. My only desire is to bridge mi division with you.

_**You know me**_  
><em><strong>You know me all to well<strong>_  
><em><strong>My only desire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is to bridge our division<strong>_

So I'll be waiting, Just waiting for the end of my broken heart. Completion, Completion of pain and misery.

**_I'll be waiting_**  
><strong><em>For the end of my broken heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Completion<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be waiting<em>**  
><strong><em>For the end of my broken heart<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Love it hate tell me. I bet it was kinda depresing. IDK. That's up to you. <strong>


End file.
